The Sun's Flame
by Pendragon22
Summary: With the war over, Meridian begins to rebuild what was lost. Aloy stays to help with the reconstruction while also growing closer to a certain Sun-King.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one month since the attack on Meridian. The village was in shambles. Machine carcasses littered every which way. Lost loved ones still waiting to be buried in the hot earth. Grief resonating on the faces of many townspeople. Meridian was far from returning to how things were.  
Aloy had yet to return to the Sacred Lands of the Nora. After stopping Hades, she remained in Meridian to let her wounds heal. No way she could make the journey back in her condition then. Plus, she wanted to stay. For Meridian and it's people. She wanted to help rebuild what had been lost.

For that month, Sun-King Avad had put Aloy on bed rest until she was fully healed. Aloy would be forever in his debt, in the debt of almost all the tribes for the action she took to save the lands. Avad knew there wasn't much to give Aloy as thanks so the least he could manage was make sure she was well taken care of. Aloy didn't argue with the bed rest. It was quite refreshing. After a battle like that, she felt like she hadn't slept in years.

Avad designated Olin's old home as where she would rest. He had guards posted out front and royal caretakers within to cater any of Aloy's needs. At first, being treated this way was something Aloy hadn't experienced before. It was difficult to adjust but eventually she warmed up and welcomed the care. A few times during her rest, she awoke to find Avad sitting next to her bed, watching fondly but with worry etched into his features. Aloy didn't find it awkward at all to see him watching her. In fact, it was…comforting in a way. And fun, especially when he took notice she was awake and a bright blush would flood his cheeks. He'd then stammer and apology and make a swift exit. Each time, a smile would spread across Aloy's freckled face.

Her wounds healed within the month and once she'd been approved by a handful of healers that she could do manual labour, she didn't look back. Aloy was eager to help those affected by the battle.

So began the daily chore of disassembling machine parts, repairing the homes of Carja inhabitants and Meridian itself. All hands were on deck. Men, women, even the children, if they offered. Although, they were given the simpler tasks, like bringing food and water to those labouring under the hot sun. Plenty of Oseram arrived in Meridian as well, on Erend's order. They would know what to do with all the excess machine scrap and of course, they'd be welcome aid in the repair of the city. It was a sight to behold, Aloy thought. Seeing the Carja and the Oseram abandon any leftover animosity to come together and help one another. After everything that had happened here and across the lands, Aloy hoped there would be less fighting and hate between certain tribes and that they could start the bring about of peace.

* * *

Some days later, the sun rose on Meridian and with it brought the hottest day the people had experienced thus far. Many couldn't muster staying outside for even an hour as they either felt dizzy or burned from the heat. It was declared that today would be a rest day and the work would continue once the heat receded. Aloy, however, would not give up so easily. Wearing a pair of plain white pants and top she cropped so her midriff was exposed, she set out to disassemble more machines.

The heat felt like a heavy blanket, suffocating. After only half an hour's work, she felt exhausted. Sweat poured down her face and her hands were stained with grease and machine oil. Determined still, Aloy took a quick swig of water from her water pouch and pushed on.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Aloy," a familiar voice warned.

Aloy glanced up from her task at hand to be met with the kind smile of Avad, the Sun-King. He looked prepared to work as well. Instead of his normal royal robes and adorned headpiece, he wore plain dark brown pants. A red cloth was wrapped around his head, covering his dark and wavy curls. No shirt present. It left his sculpted abdominals in plain view. And Aloy couldn't help but let her eyes slid over them.

"Have you come to help, Avad?" Aloy asked, returning her eyes to his.

Avad nodded. "Indeed I have. It seems even this heat cannot stop you."

"It also seems this heat cannot stop you as well," Aloy pointed out.

"Quite true. However, if I'm being honest, I wanted to come see you. And help, of course. You can't do everything by yourself," Avad remarked.

Aloy smiled. "I suppose I can't stop you. And the company…would be nice too. Come on, I'll show you where to get started.

Avad nodded obediently, following and listening to Aloy's suggestions. For the next few hours, the two worked in relative talkative conditions. Aloy inquired about the status of construction to the city and the village below. The village and the maizlands were unfortunately so much more damaged than the city up on the mesa. In turn, Avad asked if she had heard how the Sacred Lands were recovering and if they needed extra hands, he'd be willing to send his best workers, both Carja and Oseram as aid. Aloy had thanked him then and said if it wouldn't be a burden, the Nora would most certainly appreciate the help. The conversations continued but were not distracting to the work at hand. That surprised Aloy and she was glad she could talk to Avad about mostly anything. It felt wonderful…in that Aloy had never been able to confide or worry to anyone like this before. Except perhaps Rost but he was gone. Avad was a good man and a good friend too. She felt lucky.

It felt like it was getting hotter and hotter outside. Avad had suggested they quit the labour for now. He was also starting to get a little worried for Aloy as the long hours in the sun had caused her face to redden as well as her arms. Aloy couldn't argue with that. In truth, she'd had enough herself and just wanted to have a nice, cool bath at this point. With that settled, Aloy quickly jogged to the riverbed to rinse off her hands. As she turned back towards Avad, she noticed he was opening his water pouch. What she didn't expect was what he did next. Rather than drink from it, Avad doused himself in the liquid. He poured it on his face and in turn it dripped down his smooth, caramel skin. Aloy was fixated on the sight. His body glistened in the sun. He looked…stunning, she concluded to herself. The way the water slid down him and over his sleek body. She was paralyzed. It was only when Aloy realized what she was fantasizing that she noticed Avad was looking right back at her. Immediately, she averted her gaze to the ground, finding the grass to be quite intriguing. Secretly, she was wishing she could die right there.

"We better get under some shade soon, Aloy. It seems the redness in your face is spreading exponentially," Avad teased.

Shocked, Aloy threw her eyes up towards him, but he was already making his way back into the village. _Damn him_ she thought before hurrying to catch up. They walked back in relative silence, Aloy keeping a few paces behind Avad. In the battle, the grand elevators had been destroyed. Avad predicted it could take months, possibly even a whole year for them to all be rebuilt and safe to use. Luckily, the bridge at Meridian gate had sustained very little damage and was still sturdy enough to walk across. The pair had a small hike ahead of them as they would have to circle from the village up towards the bridge.

As they neared the gates into the city, Avad tugged at Aloy, pulling her in front of him. She was startled at the sudden contact and wondered just what he was up too.

"Aloy, tonight the city will celebrate your accomplishments," Avad started. "You have done us a great service and deserve to be recognized for it. Do not worry. Nobody will be getting on their knees and worshiping you or calling you 'Anointed'. It'll be a celebration with drink and music and laughter. And possibly fireworks I've been told. Erend can tell you more, if you're interested."

"Uh, okay. Sounds like it'll be fun. I guess the city has been working overtime since the battle. This will probably do them some good," Aloy reckoned.

"Yes, I agree. You'll find I have provided you with an outfit for tonight. Specially made for you. If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. I just thought…you'd want something lighter than leather or armor. Regardless, I'll leave you be. Come see me in the palace once you're ready."

With that, Avad turned swiftly on his heel, heading up the bridge into the city, leaving Aloy to process what he had just said. An outfit? Made for her? Would it even fit her? And why a new outfit at all? Of course, it was a kind gesture, but Aloy couldn't grasp the reasoning behind it. Shaking her head, she jogged up the bridge and returned to her home. It felt strange to call it hers, but Avad insisted she have it as her own. It's not like Olin would come back to it. Once inside, she entered the bedroom upstairs to come face with a gorgeous dress, neatly spread out on the bed. It was a deep royal blue and Aloy knew that colour would bring out her freckles and red hair. The dress had a belt around the waist and it was subtly adorned in gold embellishments and crystal jewels. Simple yet elegant in its design. Aloy admired it and thought perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to wear it.

* * *

After she had bathed and braided a few locks of hair, Aloy slipped into the dress. It was sleeveless. Instead it wrapped around her right shoulder and flowed around her effortlessly, resting just above her ankles. The belt help cinch the loose fabric around her waist to give her shape. Included were a pair a simple sandals that didn't distract from the beauty of the dress. Or herself. For the first time that Aloy could remember, she felt pretty. She was definitely not used to the feel of the dress. It was light and airy and vulnerable. Aloy was accustomed to heavy leather and armor that would protect her from an arrow. The fabric of the dress was something she would have to adjust to.

Deeming herself presentable, Aloy made her way towards the palace. On her way there, Aloy watched the citizens of Meridian prepare for the events tonight. Beautiful ornate lanterns were being hung across buildings and in-between the alleys alike. Scents unlike anything she had smelt wafted from all corners of the city. It was delectable. Tables were being set up in the center of the city. She assumed that's where most of the festivities would take place. Aloy weaved her way through the already growing crowds of people. Many stopped to compliment her appearance or thank her for everything she had done. She would give a slight nod or smile but quickly move on. She just wanted to see Avad.

Arriving at the palace, Aloy made her way in. She found Avad in his sitting area. Perched on the delicate cushions and dressed in his royal Sun-King robes and headpiece. Just as she had expected. Upon noticing Aloy's arrival, Avad looked her up and down a few times. His eyes met hers and Aloy saw a fondness in them. A deep admiration he hadn't yet spoken to her in words. She felt her cheeks heat and dipped her head a bit.

"Aloy. I am…speechless. You, ah wore the dress," Avad stuttered slightly. "If I'm being honest, I wasn't expecting it. I wasn't sure if that would be your style."

"It's growing on me. It's very beautiful. Thank you for making it," Aloy spoke softly.

"Of course. I'm happy to hear you like it. You look…quite stunning in it," Avad admitted.

Aloy gave him a wide smile and sheepishly looked towards the ground. When she glanced back up, she saw him smiling back. She swore her heart skipped a beat then. _What is happening? What am I…feeling?_

"Shall we go? The party is about to begin. And you are the guest of honour," Avad's words shook her from her thoughts.

"Uh, yes. Let's see what you've put on for tonight,"Aloy agreed.

Smiling once again, Avad headed down the palace steps towards the festivities in the city center. Aloy followed beside him and for the first time in a while, felt excited for what was to come.

* * *

 _Authour's Note: I think I'm apart of the very tiny group of people who ship Aloy and Avad together. So naturally, my muse thought this up and I created a little something. More to come. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

The city was alive as Aloy and Avad exited the bridge leading from the palace. Traditional Carjan music was being played by the best musicians and it rang harmoniously throughout the mesa. The vibrations resonated over Aloy's body. She'd never felt anything quite like it before. People flooded every corner -singing, dancing and cheering - as the pair made their way to the center of the city where Avad would address the people and congratulate them on the progress that had been made in the reconstruction of Meridian. Upon arriving, Aloy noticed the tables had been set and arranged on them were bountiful displays of some of the most delicious looking food. Many had already started to dig in however, on the sight of Avad, they put their food down and a delicate silence soon followed as all eyes fell upon the Sun-King. He stood up on a raised platform. Aloy stepped up on the platform but decided to remain in the background.

"My dear brothers and sisters of Meridian. Tonight is a special night for all," Avad began. "You've all been working terribly hard and long days and nights to repair what had been lost against Helis and his army. It is time we celebrate our victory and honour those who gave their lives protecting and defending our holy city. We shall raise a toast!" Avad took hold of a nearby glass and poured a deep brown liquid into it. He thrust the cup into the air. The crowd repeated his actions and cheered before proceeding to take swigs from their mugs. Once Avad finished his sip, he turned to Aloy and motioned her forward. Aloy approached slowly, coming to stand beside Avad. He gave her a reassuring smile and quickly squeezed her shoulder. Facing the crowd, he raised his mug once again.

"We will also honour the woman that is Aloy, of the Nora. She came to our aid with help from all corners of the Earth. She saved us from a horrible fate and prevented our city from crumbling into the jungles below. She has been an immense help since the battle has ended. She is a welcome figure here and always will be. There isn't much we can offer as thanks, but a night dedicated to her honour is something I know she will appreciate," Avad spoke strongly. Aloy smiled towards the crowd and dipped her head slightly.

"To Aloy! May the Sun always light your way," Avad cheered.

The whole crowded erupted then, shattering the silence, cheering Aloy's name and shouting praises. The chanting of her name made Aloy feel something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She still accepted it and bowed towards the people gratefully. Mug's clanked together, the music resumed and the people of Meridian carried on with their festivities. Taking a deep breath, Aloy stepped down from the platform, following Avad to one of the tables where countless choices of finely prepared dishes awaited. Roasted boar glistening in the most fragrant glazes Aloy had ever smelled. Juicy and fresh fruits sitting on decorative beds of leaves looked enticing to the eye. Savory and seasoned smelling roasted vegetables were laid out as well, appearing just a delectable as everything else. And of course, the finest Oseram beer - courtesy of Erend - and Carja wine poured into large bowls with ladles to pour whichever one you preferred into your mug. Never before in Aloy's life had she ever seen so much food in one place. Tonight, she'd be feasting among friends.

Some time had passed and Aloy was feeling pleasantly stuffed and just the slightest bit drunk. She'd never drank before this night. She actually hadn't intended to either but Erend -being the persuasive man he is- convinced Aloy to 'loosen up' and have some fun. God knows she deserved it. So Aloy gave in to the drinking, trying the fine Oseram brew Erend had brought. The first few sips were bitter and Aloy definitely had to choke back a few gags. However, with time she grew adjusted to the peculiar flavour and before she realized it, she was already 2 mugs in. The world started to seem a little blurry then and also just the tiniest bit spiny. It was a welcome feeling, though. For once, Aloy felt guiltless. Indulgence was something she didn't portray often.

In all the commotion of the festivities, Aloy had lost Avad to the sea of people. In her slightly drunken state, she wondered through the crowd. Weaving in between the tight crowds, Aloy mumbled soft apologies when she bumped or brushed against someone. No one really seemed to care nonetheless. They were absorbed in their own activities. At the rate she was going, Aloy figured she wouldn't be finding Avad any time soon on her own. It was in her best interest to ask someone. Peering around her surroundings, Aloy spotted a bored looking guard leaning against an stone wall. She figured he would be her best bet.

"Uh hi. Would you happen t-to know where..um..Avad is?" Aloy fumbled with her words and suddenly felt very embarrassed.

With an audible and unnecssary sigh, the guard pointed over to the Sun-Temple. "I saw him go to the temple only a couple of minutes ago. That's probably your best bet."

Aloy gave a quick nod to the guard as thanks and hurried off to the Temple. Why would Avad be there? Perhaps he desired some space and peace and quiet. It was only getting progressively rowdier and louder in the city. Climbing the Temple steps, she noticed this was probably the only time she'd ever seen it empty. It certainly wasn't closed but no one was worshiping the Sun tonight. Not even the priests were present which actually came as an unexpected surprise to Aloy. Stepping into the middle of the Temple, Aloy's eyes came to rest on the one person she was searching for. Leaning over the balcony that overlooked the Spire was Avad. The moon had just passed over the top of the Spire and moonlight was showing down over him. His Sun-King attire glowed solemnly in the light.

"Avad," Aloy spoke his name softly.

He turned, not startled at all, like he knew she was there. Upon making eye contact with her, his lips curved into a warm and inviting smile and he waved her over. Aloy obeyed and came to stand beside him. He said no words at first, just continued to survey out over the land and the Spire. Aloy wished she could say something but didn't know what. She chose to remain quiet until Avad spoke. After a few more minutes, he dipped his head and let out a breath as if he'd been holding it for an eternity. His shoulders slacked. Aloy hadn't even noticed how tense they'd been.

"Aloy I'm glad you found me. My apologies for leaving you alone but I wanted you to have some fun and I needed some time alone to…think some thoughts over," Avad explained.

"Of course, I understand. Is..everything okay?" Aloy asked hesitantly.

"I believe so. Just…it feels good to have no worries, no responsibilities. Even if it's just for one night," Avad breathed.

Aloy gave him a melancholy smile. She knew there was something troubling him but decided it was best not to push further. Tonight was meant for celebration, not worries or responsibility.

"Come now, Aloy," Avad beamed. "The fireworks supplied by our Oseram comrades will be ignited soon as I've been informed. Let's return to the palace. There is a perfect view of the village below where they'll be lighted. From the palace, we'll have the best view when the go off."

"Sounds exciting. I've never seen fireworks before," Aloy admitted.

"You're in for something special then, dear friend."

* * *

Aloy and Avad swiftly returned to the palace. Following Avad's lead, he brought Aloy to the balcony where the village below could be seen. Shrouded in the dark of the night, Aloy could hardly make out what was going on. She struggled to see the faint ember of road torches and the slight outlines of the buildings.

"Will they be lighting the fireworks soon?" Aloy questioned.

"Yes. It's a marvelous sight. The fireworks come in many different colours and when they mesh together in the sky…it's a beautiful thing," Avad marveled.

Aloy turned her gaze to Avad, who was standing beside her at the balcony. The young king was gazing wistfully into the night sky but a small curve was playing at the corner of his lips. She once again wondered what was troubling his thoughts. The moment didn't seem right to pry however. Instead, Aloy wanted to keep examining the strong details of the king's face. She'd suddenly grown very aware of how chiseled and strong his jawline was. How the night sky cast a twinkle in his eyes that made them impossible not to get lost in. She still couldn't find reason with all these thoughts or why they even mattered in the first place. Or what caused them. The…feelings or whatever they were that Aloy felt towards Avad were most certainly new. She'd need time to sort them out.

Avad shook himself from his trance as he could feel Aloy's eyes on him. The moment his dark eyes met her delicate green ones, a look of horrified shock crossed her features briefly. A blush warmed her cheeks to an apple red, even in the dark of the night. Avad felt himself smile at her awkwardness. When Aloy finally returned her gaze to his, he gave her a reassuring smile, her admiration was welcome. She accepted the gesture by returning one of her own and looking quite relieved as well. Her relief unfortunately, was sort lived as the first of the fireworks raised up from the village exploded loudly into a multitude of colours. Aloy let out the tiniest yelp, startled. Instinctively, her hand sought out Avad's and grasped firmly. He squeezed her hand back, reassuring once again that everything was okay. The first few fireworks that went off made Aloy feel uncomfortable. The loud bangs and booms reminded her all too much of the battle that had raged here only a mere month ago. With some time though, Aloy started to see the beauty in the explosions. The colours were bright reds and pinks, cool blues and purples and bright whites. They were associated with celebration, not death and destruction. So she watched with a childlike awe and admiration. The reality of winning against Helis and Hades was finally becoming an accepted notion.

The fireworks subsided after ten minutes. Aloy was left feeling invigorated but also slightly dissapointed. She yearned to see more. Perhaps that would be something to talk to Erend about. Avad insisted that he walk Aloy back to her home. Even though she was well enough capable on her own, Aloy accepted his offer graciously.

 _Anything to spend more time with you,_ she thought.

Aloy expected the walk home to be quiet but it was actually quite the opposite. There were still plenty of people out but half were either drunk and stumbling around and the other half was asleep against walls or just lying in the streets. Her and Avad talked most of the walk home, laughing too and still hand in hand. Aloy had momentarily forgotten she had grabbed it in the first place, but the Sun-King appeared content to keep holding it firmly. As they reached the doors to her home, Avad encircled his arms around Aloy, pulling her into a tight embrace. Surprised, Aloy didn't know how to react at first. She stood frozen in place for a moment before collecting her numb self enough to return the embrace with ferocity. As they released each other, Avad took one of Aloy's hands in his and planted a courteous kiss on it. He bid her a good night then strolled back the way to the palace once again. Aloy remained outside a while longer, staring at the spot on her hand where Avad had kissed it. It caused her heart to flutter madly. Whatever Avad's intentions were, he certainly wasn't being subtle about them. With a content sigh, Aloy opened the front door and headed to her room for a long-awaited sleep.

* * *

A fortnight later, Aloy found herself in the village aiding some townsfolk with hunting for machine parts they needed for reconstruction. In the two weeks since the celebration, the people of Meridian had made remarkable progress. It seems a lively night of drinking did some good in the end and kick started everyone into high gear. It was another sweltering day. Hot weather like this made Aloy miss the cool rainy or snowy weather in the Embrace. As she delivered her final machine part to a very grateful old man, Aloy caught movement of a figure in her peripherals. Turning on a dime, she was greeted with the presence of none other than Avad. He too has been working all day with repairs and seemed to have more colour in his olive skin than usual. He donned casual work clothes - with a shirt this time - but was also carrying a small leather-hide bag. Aloy couldn't determine what was inside but she had a hunch whatever was inside wasn't just for Avad.

"Greetings, Aloy," Avad said.

"Nice to see you, Avad. Can I help you with anything?" Aloy offered.

Avad held up his hands. "No, no. I came looking for you to propose the prospect of leaving the village and going out into the jungle."

"The jungle? What are we going to do out there?" Aloy queried.

"Are you familiar with Dusk Mesa?"

Aloy nodded approvingly.

"Excellent. The you are aware Dusk Mesa has a small pool of water within it. In addition, climbing to the top of the Mesa yields a fantastic view of the surrounding forest. I'm suggesting we go there, cool off in the pool and then watch the sunset. This bag contains some provisions for our expedition. So, Aloy of the Nora. Are you interested in my proposal?" Avad proclaimed.

Aloy felt a small rush of joy at Avad's proposal. They hadn't spent much time together since the celebration night. They'd been preoccupied with numerous responsibilities. Hearing that he wanted to take her into the jungle to a secluded place made Aloy want to swoon.

"I like the sound of that proposal very much. Can we go now?" Aloy asked eagerly.

"Let us be on our way," Avad approved.

Since the battle, the machines in the forefront of the jungles and surrounding area of Meridian had retreated further away. It was unknown why they had. Perhaps the corruption of Helis' army caused them to do it. Whatever the cause, it made the jungles a lot safer. Dusk Mesa was normally crawling with machines - glinthawks, sawtooths. Now it was barren and quiet. Despite the machine's diminished presence, Aloy was still on guard the whole walk there. Upon their arrival to the Mesa, the pair scaled up and over and down the rock faces to reach the cavern where the pool was located. Aloy recalled the last time she'd been here. She'd tracked an escaped prisoner from Sunstone Rock. He'd been obsessed with explosives. By the Goddess, she prayed none remained.

Avad left the satchel on the cliff edge as he dove into the water below with Aloy following suite. A pleasant chill ran over her body as she made contact with the clear water below. Refreshing and exhilarating. Aloy didn't know she needed this until now. Her and Avad swam lazily, told stories of how they learned to swim and if they had any bad experiences with swimming. They laughed. They had fun. After a decent amount of time had passed, Aloy started to shiver in the cool water and figured it was time to light a fire up on the Mesa and catch the sun before it set.

Avad assembled a fire-pit and had it ignited and flourishing in mere minutes. Aloy was impressed by his quick ability to start a fire. She supposed there was more to him than just a Sun-King of an entire city. The provisions Avad brought was rabbit meat. Aloy took the initiative to roast them over the fire. Months spent outside under the stars meant Aloy had honed her prowess in cooking wild animals over a roaring fire. Once they were cooked, they ate in relative silence although Avad did compliment the fine roasting Aloy had done. Satisfied, the pair eventually found themselves sitting on the edge of Mesa, looking out over the valley and towards the sunset. The sky was a deep magenta-red with hints of lilac and periwinkle mixed throughout. One thing Aloy loved about Meridian were the sunsets. There was nothing in this world that compared to the beauty of those.

"It's beautiful," Aloy breathed.

Avad hummed in agreement. He glanced over at Aloy then, who turned her attention to him as well. Avad smiled tenderly and moved his hand to hers, grasping it gently. Aloy studied his motions as he brought her hand up to his lips and brush a kiss across her knuckles. Avad looked into Aloy's eyes thoughtfully.

"Some time ago, during the celebration. You found me in the Temple," Avad started. "You asked me if I was okay and I said I was. In reality however, I was not. I just didn't want to trouble you on a night like that. The real reason I was there was to ask…advice. From the Sun. Advice about how to confess how I feel towards you. The Sun gives lousy advice, if any. So I've decided to say how I feel from the heart and I hope you'll understand."

Aloy took a deep breath. Her heart was beating a thousand times the normal speed.

"You are incredible, Aloy. I mean it. Ever since you came to the city, I knew there was something special about you. You helped me find closure with Ersa. You saved my life from Dervahl. You brought Itamen home. You aided our city in a battle of the century. There are countless other things, all brave and courageous and wondrous deeds. I admire every aspect of you. You are a beautiful presence and woman no less. I'm not begging you to rush into anything you're no comfortable with. I'm not even sure you harbour the same feelings as I do. All I know is…I had to tell you. And hope you'd consider me. Consider…us," Avad expressed.

Aloy stared back at Avad, speechless. He'd actually did it. Confessed his hidden feelings. It almost seemed to good to be true. Aloy was overwhelmed with countless emotions, she was having trouble processing them in her mind. So, she did the next logical thing. Kiss him. Without a second thought, Aloy lunged forward and planted a warm kiss against Avad's lips. There was no hesitation from him. He returned it just as eagerly. They stayed that way for a few moments before breaking it. Avad pressed his forehead lightly to Aloy's. They breathed out simultaneously.

"Does that mean there's an…us?" Avad inquired.

Aloy smiled, ear to ear and gushed, "There most certainly is."

* * *

Authour's Note: There may or may not be one more little chapter after this. I haven't decided yet. I appreciate all the support I've gotten so far however! Means a lot that you guys are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

After a good two months of hard labour, Meridian was starting to appear more like a city and less like a heap of crumbling rock. Aloy found herself very impressed with the people of Meridian and the Oseram. Together they had rebuilt a substantial amount which was stronger and better before. Of course there was still a long way to go - the grand elevators had yet to be touched - but the current state of the city was something to marvel at.

Aloy had yet to return to the Sacred Lands. At this point, she figured her time in Meridian was well spent. She'd done her part in the reconstruction - even though she was never asked to help - it was time to return to her home and see how the Nora were fairing. Some time ago, Avad had sent some of his best guards and workers to the Nora region to aid with the cleanup. Aloy had kindly accepted the offer but still needed to return herself. People there worshiped her now, even though Aloy didn't particularly enjoy it. She was a symbol of sorts to them. Of hope or strength or bravery. Perhaps all three applied. Her return would calm any worries or fears they had. Plus, if there was any work in rebuilding to be done, Aloy would be eager to lend a hand in those affairs.

At her cozy home in the market of Meridian, Aloy busied herself by packing the things she'd need for the journey home. She laid everything out on her bed. Bows, arrows, water, medicinal berries, warm leathers and furs for the Sacred Lands. At this point in the year, the temperatures turned quite cold in the Embrace with the onset of winter. Aloy also planned to override a Strider or Broadhead once she got outside the city to alleviate some of the walking. She estimated the journey home would take two days minimum, three at the max depending on how many machines she could encounter. She definitely had enough supplies to last and of course, if worse came to worse, she'd obviously hunt.

As Aloy finished packing up the last few necessities, she heard a gentle tap on the wall. She spun to see Avad standing at the stairs leading from the main floor. He had a curious look on his face.

"Aloy. Going somewhere?" Avad questioned.

Aloy gave a sheepish smile. She hadn't told Avad her plans yet. In truth she'd been avoiding it as it was the hardest part of this journey. The two had spent a lot of time together since their kiss at Dusk Mesa a few weeks ago. It would difficult, saying goodbye for some time. Aloy planned to stay in the Sacred Lands for a month at least, perhaps more.

"I…uh…well this wasn't how I planned this. Here, come sit," Aloy beckoned towards the bed. Avad obliged and came to sit beside Aloy. She took hold of his hands in hers, gripping firmly.

"I'm returning to the Nora region. It's long overdue I make the journey back. They may have outcast me at birth and I…well…may have no family there but…it's where I grew up. Learned everything I know about myself. It's my home and I need to see how my people are fairing," Aloy explained.

"I see. I suppose I can't stop you. You're right. You have been here a long time and have provided immense help for us which I cannot thank you enough for. How…how long will you be gone?" Avad had a solemn look in his features.

"A month. Maybe more," Aloy concluded.

"That's a long time, Aloy," Avad breathed.

Aloy sighed. She had prepared for this. She knew Avad would try to convince her stay a while longer.

"Look, Avad. I have to go back to them. It's not fair to keep me here, you know that. I know you'll worry with me gone, so will I. Nothing will change between us. I won't allow it. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, okay? I just need to make sure everything is okay. The tribe is weak. We lost a lot of people. What if the corrupted machines decide to attack? Or something else terrible occurs? The tribe can't defend themselves from another major attack. I want to make sure defenses are reinforced and that the people are recovering the best they can. With my presence there, they'll feel a lot better."

Avad bowed his head, defeated. He let a deep breath before returning his gaze to Aloy's. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to hers. Aloy brought her hands up to cup Avad's face. They kissed gently at first, then Avad deepened it by parting Aloy's mouth with his own. The passion of the kiss surprised Aloy. Her cheeks ignited with heat and she let a small moan escape her throat. Avad pulled away then, but the look on his face told Aloy they'd continue this another time.

"Okay, Aloy. Of course, I will allow you to return to the Embrace. You don't need my permission. However, let me propose this. Let me come with you. I haven't seen much of the Embrace myself. I think it would do some good for your people to see me. We are still working on mending peace between your tribe and ours," Avad suggested.

Aloy stared at him in disbelief. "Wha-are you serious? Avad, you can't. Who will rule in your absence? Your people need you right now. You can't risk leaving them. You need to stay here."

"I will have Blameless Marad take over my position for the time being. I trust him to do good work. They city is still in repairs, Aloy. I oversee them and help out when I can. Otherwise, that is everything. We'll get into more political affairs later. Let me come with you. I won't remain the whole month or however long you plan to stay. Just a few weeks. You've seen my home. Allow me to see yours."

With a reluctant sigh and shake of her head, Aloy agreed to let Avad join in her venture home. She suggested bringing a guard or two as protection but Avad deemed it a waste. He advised Aloy she was more than capable of protecting the both of them. With everything settled, Avad hurried off to the palace to inform Blameless Marad of his sudden departure from Meridian and to gather some supplies for the journey. Aloy informed him that she'd be waiting at the Meridian gates with two Broadheads.

* * *

On the dawning of the second day, Aloy and Avad gracefully arrived at the main Embrace gates. The travel through the desert towards Day Tower had been a lot easier than Aloy had anticipated. There were one or two encounters with machines that wouldn't back down but it was nothing Aloy couldn't handle. Or Avad, for that matter. The man had some impressive skills. After all, he did kill his own father to get the seat of ruler. The gates to the Embrace had been almost fully rebuilt. Aloy took notice of that immediately. She was stunned to see how well they had reinforced the gates as well. The Nora had crafted metal from downed machines into the pillars. Now, if there was ever another attack, perhaps the gates would be able to withstand higher amounts of force.

"Who desires passage?" the Nora gate keeper queried.

"Aloy, of the Nora. And Sun-King Avad, here to discuss matters with High Matriarch Teersa," Aloy responded with dignity.

At the mention of her name, Aloy was sure the man muttered _Anointed_ under his breath before calling for the gates to be opened promptly. He gave a courteous bow towards Aloy and Avad as they trotted into the Embrace. The pair had their Broadheads continue at a gentle trot through the lands. Aloy took the time to survey the area. Lots of the foliage was still ruined. Burned trees and scorched earth. Mostly all the dead machines had been removed however, which Aloy was pleased to see. That would reduce the chances of more scavenge machines flocking into this area.

"Would you like to look around, Aloy?" Avad inquired.

"No. I'll do so later. Let me get you to Teersa. Afterwards, I'll happily take you around the Embrace," Aloy said.

"I look forward to it and the time alone with you," Avad smirked.

It didn't take long to reach the gates of Mother's Watch. Since the attack, the gates here had also been rebuilt. A few new bed-houses were also in the works. So far, things were looking very good. Aloy and Avad dismounted their Broadheads outside the gate. Aloy didn't even need to state her name. The gate keeper opened the gates on her sight. Aloy passed a quick smile to Avad. He returned and relaxed slightly. She could tell he was nervous. Some Nora still held strong distrust and hate towards the Carja due to the Red Raids. Hopefully with Aloy's presence they'd be more respectful. Side by side, the pair made their way into Mother's Watch and up towards All Mother's Mountain.

At the summit of the mountain, Matriarch Teersa was already waiting, hands behind her back, a sweet smile on her wrinkled face. Aloy broke into a jog upon laying her eyes on her. She enveloped the old woman in a fierce hug.

"Welcome home, child," Teersa greeted.

"It's good to see you again, Teersa. I'm sorry I took so long to return home," Aloy apologized.

"Oh it's quite alright, Aloy. The people here had faith that you'd return. You were injured in that battle, I'm sure. You needed time to heal. I know Meridian is just as important to you as the Embrace is. The people here still see you as the Anointed, as a saviour, as a friend," Teersa explained.

Aloy smiled at Teersa's words, feeling relieved in a sense.

"I see you've brought a friend with you," Teersa remarked.

"Oh! Yes, Teersa. I'd like you to meet Sun-King Avad. He's come here with me to see the Embrace and to discuss some matters with you."

Avad stepped forward, coming to stand beside Aloy. Teersa looked him up and down, like she was assessing if he was anything like his father. After a few moments of silence, an approving grin spread across Teersa's face. She bowed respectfully at Avad whom returned it in kind.

"A pleasure to meet you, Avad. I thank you for the aid you sent about an month ago. They were a great help here," Teersa said.

"The pleasure is all mine Teersa. Meridian is happy to provide aid. Allow me to also apologize as well for my unexpected arrival. I would have sent word, but Aloy was desperate to return," Avad explained.

"No need. I understand. Shall we get under way then? We should also discuss sending some Nora to help Meridian. There are plenty eager to go somewhere warmer. Come with me inside the mountain. We'll speak in there and I can show you around, tell you about the origin," Teersa marveled.

"That sounds intriguing. I'll follow your lead," Avad replied.

Avad gave a gracious smile towards Aloy and squeezed her hand briefly before heading off into the mountain with Teersa. Aloy sighed and spun on her heels, jogging back down to the gates. She figured she'd give Avad and Teersa a few hours, come back around sun fall. For now, she'd go around the Embrace, see how the other repairs were doing.

* * *

Mother's Cradle was well under way with repairs. It had taken quite a beating in Helis's attack. All the huts and shops had been burned to the ground. Now, a great number of huts had been rebuilt and looked better than ever. The people were thrilled to see Aloy as well, something she wasn't quite expecting. They offered her gifts for her safe return and words of kindness and soft prayers. It was a little overwhelming and Aloy wasn't sure how to accept them. She awkwardly accepted the gifts of boar pelts and hang strung beaded bracelets and necklaces. They were beautifully made, no doubt. Aloy, however, didn't feel deserving of them. With her business concluded at Mother's Cradle, Aloy mounted her Broadhead once again, and rode towards Mother's Heart.

Mother's Heart had luckily taken very little damage, if any. It was thankfully out of the way of the mountain which was Helis's target. The people cheered as she entered the village, whistling and patting her on the back as she roamed the town. Aloy was relieved when she ran into some familiar faces. Teb was here, stitching some new garments. He gave Aloy a pleasant smile and a warm welcome home. Further into the village, Aloy came upon Varl and his mother, Sona. Varl gripped Aloy's shoulders in welcome. Sona offered a curt nod with a hard expression but that was to be expected. Aloy returned her nod with a cheery smile. Aloy stayed in Mother's Heart for a while with her friends. They sat together, huddled around a warm fire and filled Aloy in on how well things were going in the Embrace. They had faced some challenges, hunting wildlife had become a little difficult as lots had been killed in the attack and the machines still remained a threat but the Nora were persevering. Varl was hopeful they'd be stronger than ever very soon.

Aloy departed Mother's Heart after spending a handful of hours there. She still had some time before sun fall so Aloy set out on a path. She took it to a cliffside and scaled the side until she came out on top of the rocky cliff. There, she had a magnificent view of the Embrace and a gorgeous view of the sun making it's descent. Most importantly, Aloy had quiet. All she could hear were the birds singing their evening song, crickets chirping in the grass, the rustle of leaves and bushes and somewhere far off, the distant stirring of a river. It was serene and peaceful. Aloy took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She observed the scenery around her, the sky gradually shifting into deep pinks and oranges as the sun dipped in behind the mountains. The air grew ever more chilled. Aloy's breath became visible when she breathed out. This, the Embrace, was something Aloy had missed greatly but didn't realize until this exact moment. Meridian was beautiful, in it's own way. The Embrace, however, would always be her home. Her favourite place in the world.

With the sun almost gone behind the mountains, Aloy climbed back down the small cliffside and hopped onto her Broadhead. She galloped along the path back towards All Mother's Mountain. Once she reached the gates, she dismounted and sprinted to the top. Avad and Teersa weren't outside so Aloy entered the mountain to see where the the two had went. She found them in the center of the mountain. They were both standing on the platform, examining the door - or The Goddess as Teersa called it.

"Teersa, I don't think you're able to fool the door into opening for you," Aloy joked.

"I would never dare, child. The Goddess chose you and you alone to show what lies beyond," Teersa remarked.

Aloy giggled softly. "Are you done for the day? Avad is planning on staying for a few weeks so you'll have plenty of time to discuss political matters," Aloy informed.

"Yes, I think I've droned on enough to Avad here. You two must be tired from your travels as well. May I offer you residence here for the evening? Anyone without a home, regardless of tribe status can reside within the mountain now," Teersa revealed.

"I'm happy to hear that, but we won't be staying here. There's…somewhere else I'd like Avad to see and I think it'll be a good place for us tonight," Aloy said.

Recognition crossed Teersa's features briefly. She nodded and bowed quickly before bidding the two goodnight.

"Where are we going?" Avad asked as they exited the mountain.

"You'll see," Aloy words carried a hint of sadness.

* * *

The duo arrived at the base of a small cliff. Aloy dismounted her Broadhead and signaled for Avad to follow.

"How good are you at climbing rock faces?" Aloy asked with a devilish smile.

"Ha, I'd say I'm decent. I can climb without you having to worry about me falling," Avad remarked.

"Alright then. Just follow my lead. Where ever my foot goes, yours goes. Whatever my hand grasps, yours will grasp," Aloy informed.

Avad nodded quickly in understanding. He shadowed Aloy's movements the best he could as they hugged the rock face. As long as Avad didn't look down, he believed he'd be all right. In time, they surfaced over the top and landed on a flat ground. A bridge connected them to a path that lead up towards a homey looking gate and perhaps a homey hut beyond. Avad wondered if this was Aloy's home. Where she once used to live.

Aloy escorted Avad towards her…home. No. It wasn't home anymore. Not without Rost. It pained her to return here. Every time she returned here. However, she had to show Avad the one place left in the world that maybe, just maybe could become a home again with the right person.  
She stopped short in front of Rost's grave. It was solemn and grey and cold in appearance. Aloy hadn't been back in so long that it had become unkempt. Snow concealed most of the grave. The delicate flowers strung around had long since wilted and died. Aloy made a quick mental note to tidy it up later. Approaching the grave, Aloy knelt down tenderly. Avad remained respectfully quiet. Aloy had had so much on her mind since the battle that she'd forgotten how much she missed Rost. Her chin trembled and she half choked back a sob. Hot tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Her hand found it's way to her collar where she dug out and fingered the necklace that Rost had given Aloy as a child. Caught up in distant memories, Aloy failed to notice Avad had come to kneel beside her. His face was mournful. He knew this was someone Aloy had cared about greatly. Gently, Avad put his arm around Aloy's shoulder. He pulled her in close. Aloy's face rested against his chest while Avad pressed his chin into Aloy's fiery hair. He breathed in deeply and squeezed her tightly. Not wanting to hold back her sorrow any longer, Aloy let loose a heartbreaking cry. She buried her face into Avad's chest, wailing until her heart was content. Avad just held her tighter. No words. Just silent comfort.

Some time later, once Aloy had exhausted her tears and felt, well, no better in truth, she took Avad by the hand and brought him past the gate into the small enclosed area where Rost's little abode remained. This place was in disarray as well and Aloy added it to her list of things to tidy up. She hadn't gone inside this hut since before the Proving. She'd thought about it, but she didn't want to be reminded. She cast this place out as a home and figured if she had no home, she'd have the focus to journey and find out who she was and where she came from. And it worked. Now, that chapter of her life was over and it was time to start anew. What better place than where it all began. Aloy hesitated in front of the door to the hut, still gripping Avad's hand.

"Aloy," Avad began, "If this place has unpleasant memories associated with it we don't have to go in. Let's go back to All Mother's Mountain and stay the night there."

Aloy took a deep breath, "No. You wanted to see my home. This is my home."

With that said, Aloy gingerly pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was dark and dank. Once again, tiding was priority. Aloy set about, fluffy blankets and wiping down the very little furniture present. She noticed the wood in the firepit was still in good shape to burn. She lit what was in the pit and then instructed Avad where he could find out back. While he fetched more wood, Aloy finished cleaning the abode to the best of her capabilities. She set out some dried berries and nuts in a neatly chiseled bowl she found. Rost's work. Always so immaculate. She also laid out some fur hide blankets on the floor and some pillows to sit on by the fire. Avad returned with a armful of chopped firewood. Aloy tossed a few logs into the pit to help it grow. The rest she tucked away. The pair dropped to the floor and snuggled next to each other. As strange as it was to be back here, Aloy was starting to feel a little at home for the first time in a long while. Perhaps one day, she could make this place her own home.

"His name was Rost. He was the only parental figure I ever had," Aloy said after some time had passed.

"Tell me about him," Avad said.

Aloy described to Avad the kind of person Rost was. He could be quiet and reserved at times, or fierce and bold the next. She told him about all the things he'd taught her and that the only reason she was so good at hunting machines was due to Rost being an excellent teacher. Aloy recounted the story Matriarch Teersa had told her, about how Rost became an outcast and the terrible fate of his family. She told him about how he saved her and sacrificed himself at the Proving. All the while, Avad just listened. He asked a few questions here and there, but mostly listened. He just wanted to know more about the man that made Aloy the woman she was today. A man he'd never get to know.

"He sounds like a wonderful person. The world is lesser with him gone. I'm sorry for all the pain his death caused you, Aloy. If you ever want to talk about him or anyone else, I'm here to listen," Avad assured.

Aloy smiled wistfully. "Thank you, Avad. I miss him a lot but he saved me. He's always right here. In my heart. In my memories. In the stories of all the people who knew him."

Aloy pressed her hand against her chest, over her heart. She gazed up at Avad and smiled warmly. Avad then grasped her hand and pulled it over to his chest, pressing it against his heart. She could feel it beating at steady pace. Healthy. Alive. Hers. In a swift motion and without a second thought, Aloy pushed Avad to the ground. She took him up in a heated kiss. She was passionate, spreading his mouth open and letting their tongues find each other. Avad gripped Aloy's slender waist and returned her kisses with the same amount of hunger and passion. In time, their clothes were shed and thrown to the side. Avad rolled Aloy over so she laid beneath him. She was exposed and vulnerable and beautiful. He kissed her again and then moved down to her neck and kissed and nipped there. He could feel her nails dig into his back. This moment was everything and more to the both of them. For the next few hours, they'd spend it as one.

* * *

When their ecstatic and aroused energy wore off, Aloy found her naked and slightly sweaty self curled up against Avad's naked and slightly sweaty body. They lay on top of the fur hide blankets, the fire gracefully dying beside them. She traced little shapes on Avad's firm chest with a slender finger. In this tender moment, Aloy felt so lucky to have this incredibly kind and caring man in her life. She was certain he felt the same way about her.

"Avad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Aloy. What's on your brilliant mind?" Avad inquired.

"The future," Aloy sat up just enough so she could see his eyes. "What…is going to happen with us? This connection - er…relationship we have, is it something you want…long term? How will we tell the people of Meridian? Would they even approve?"

Avad sighed softly and took a moment to mull over the multitude of questions.

"If I'm being completely honest, I don't know what the future holds, Aloy. I do want us to be long term, absolutely. For now, we'll continue to keep our relationship private in Meridian. If the people were to discover it or we were to tell them, I think they'd mostly approve. You're well liked it the city. No doubt there are whispered rumors about us. Even if the people disapproved, I'd still choose to be with you. I have immense feelings for you, Aloy. Perhaps, one day when you are ready, I'll ask you to stand by my side."

"By your side? Like a Sun-Queen?" Aloy smiled mischievously.

"Aha. I did hear from one of the Sun-Priests that you were upset by the fact Meridian has never had a Queen. I agree with your complaint. I'm…in talks about changing that. And if you are interested in being my Sun-Queen one day, I'd be utterly content," Avad said sincerely.

"So far I like the sound of that future. I think we'll be able to achieve it with some work," Aloy reckoned.

Avad smiled brightly in response and pulled Aloy down for another kiss. They pressed foreheads briefly before Aloy curled up once again. Soon, they lulled each other into a peaceful slumber. Whatever the future held for the fiery duo, Aloy and Avad would be ready to face it as one.

 _Fin_

* * *

Authour's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this little fic of mine. I appreciate all your kind reviews on it. Makes me happy. This is end and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Many thanks again. Have a lovely day!

* * *

A


End file.
